Ao Te Beijar
by Narutoboy123
Summary: Ela ama Kouga, mas tudo isso muda quando ela da uma chance para que Ryuho lhe fassa feliz. Fanfic Dedicada a WandaSuiyama


Yuna e Kouga estavam conversando sobre o tempo passou depois da morte de aria, o cavaleiro de Pégaso não sabia mas a amazona de águia o ama e por não saber que a garota o ama,ele comete um erro.

-Yuna, eu sempre quis dizer uma coisa...

Yuna estava ficando feliz, ela tinha certeza que o Pégaso ia dizer que a amava,mas ela descobriu que estava errada quando o garoto continuou a dizer

- Eu amo a Aria

Ela ficou triste mas não demonstrou, ela sempre quis ouvir um eu te amo de Kouga, mas sabia que era impossível, ela se afastou de Kouga,foi ao seu quarto e desabou em lagrimas.

-Porque Kouga, Porque você tinha que amar a minha melhor amiga...porque

A Garota continuou a chorar, o lençol que cobria a cama já estava molhado das lagrimas que a garota deixava cair, ela ouviu batidas na porta, enxugou as lagrimas e abriu a porta, quando viu que era Ryuho ela o abraçou e os dois sentaram na cama

-Yuna, o que aconteceu?- ele Perguntou

-Foi o Kouga- ela desabou em lagrimas

Ryuho abracou ela e logo depois pediu que ela contasse o que aconteceu, ela então explicou o que aconteceu, então ele enxugou as lagrimas dela e disse:

-Yuna, não chore por quem não merece

-Mas o Kouga não sabe que eu o amo

-Eu sei que ele não sabe, mas isso não é motivo para você ficar defendendo ele, o Kouga não sabe o que esta perdendo

-Ryuho...porque você diz isso?

-Porque...eu te amo

-Ryuho...

Ele se-aproximou da amazona, os seus rostos estavam muitos próximos, Ryuho não se controlou e a beijou,ela correspondeu o beijo, o cavaleiro de dragão estava ficando sem ar, a garota percebeu,parou de beija-lo e se desculpou

-Yuna, você é perfeita

-Ryuho...isso que aconteceu vai ficar só entre nos, eu não quero me envolver

-Yuna...eu só queria te pedir para me dar uma chance para te fazer feliz

-Ryuho para, você sabe que eu não resisto ao seu charme

-Yuna...eu quero te fazer feliz

-Ryuho...eu sei que você quer me fazer feliz mas eu não posso ficar com você

-Eu sei porque, você quer ficar com o Kouga é isso nunca vai mudar

Ryuho estava com raiva, ele bateu a porta, Yuna começou a chorar em seu travesseiro, ela estava perdida com o sentimento que sentia por Kouga e com o que começou a sentir por Ryuho, seu rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar, ela chamou as amigas para conversar com ela, Komachi e Arné entraram no quarto.

-Yuna, o que aconteceu?-Perguntou Komachi

Yuna contou tudo paras as meninas que aconselharam ela a falar com Ryuho para os dois terem um encontro hoje a noite,para ela esquecer Kouga,entre outras coisas.

-Meninas, obrigada

As três se abracam e a amazona foi falar com o dragão, os dois então combinaram de sair hoje, como as amigas aconselharam, então a garota foi ao seu quarto e pediu ajuda das amigas para se arrumar para o encontro, ela disse que tudo tinha que sair perfeito para que ela consiga esquecer o cavaleiro de Pégaso .

-Yuna, você tem muita sorte-Diz Arné

-Eu também acho, o Ryuho é muito fofo, igual a um certo garoto que eu conheço por quem a Arné esta caidinha

-Suponho que você esteja falando do Haruto-diz Komachi

-Eu estou falando dele sim

-Ei Meninas parem com isso, se fosse uma de vocês, aposto que não conseguiriam resistir aquele charme, aqueles músculos, qualquer garota ficaria doidinha por ele**(N/A:Haruto ai, ai)**

-Tem Razão, a garota nova também é caidinha por ele, a tal de Ana Valeria **(N/** **A:Sou eu!)**

**-**Ah mas se ela ficar dando em cima do **MEU** Haruto ela vai ver

-Calma-Diz Komachi

O Tempo Passou, Yuna ficou pronta para o encontro, seus cabelos estavam soltos e enronlados nas pontas, ela estava usando um vestido azul e sapatos da mesma cor,também estava com uma maquiagem azul e um batom rosa no rosto e por fim estava usando um conjunto de um colar, um par de brincos e uma pulseira todos em forma de coração.

-Yuna, você esta linda-Diz Ryuho que havia chegado para busca-la.

-Obrigado, voce também esta.

Ryuho estava usando um palito preto com uma gravata verde e um sapato social marron, a garota ficou surpresa com a beleza do rapaz usando aquelas respostas

-Ryuho, a onde vamos?

-Que tal passearmos na praia

-mas esta tão tarde

-Ah eu, havia esquecido que a senhorita marcou o encontro para as 22:00 horas-brincou Ryuho

-tá bom, vamos jantar primeiro e depois vamos passear na praia

-Ok,yunazinha

-Ryuho...nada de apelidos

-tá bom, sua chata-Brinca Ryuho

Os dois então vão jantar no restaurante, quando terminam de jantar o garoto diz que tem uma surpresa para a amazona e leva ela ate a um jardim que fica bem atrás do restaurante

-Ryuho, que jardim lindo

-Obrigado,Yuna

-De nada, Ryuho

Yuna puxa Ryuho e o beija, ele retribui o beijo acariciando o rosto da garota,ela estava muito feliz por ter o cavaleiro de dragão ao seu lado, um tempo depois os dois vão para a praia e Ryuho começa a jogar areia na garota.

-Seu bobo, para com isso

-Claro minha linda deusa

Ele pegou a amada nos braços e começou a roda-la um tempo depois, os dois voltaram para palaestra, no outro dia os dois foram visitar os pais de Ryuho:Shiryu e Shunrei e contaram que estavam namorando,os dois ficaram muitos felizes e abraçaram Yuna, os quatro passaram a tarde juntos.

Ao Te Beijar

E não me dado tempo pra disfarçar

Que eu quero te amar

Que por um beijo posso conquistar o céu

E deixar a minha vida pra trás

Quero pertercer a ser algo na sua vida

Que me possa amar

Com um abraço forte fazer uma poesia

Renunciar a todo o resto

E escondidos nas frases que você disse

Em um beijo falará

Que já há dúvidas, só vem e escuta

E decidimos começar...

Ao te beijar

Minha vida mudaria em um segundo

Você, seria meu equilíbrio, meu destino

Beija-me e só assim posso ter você

Eternamente em minha mente

Só uma tentativa nesse momento

Para poder saber

Se ainda temos tempo parar estar no meio

Do que vai acontecer

Comigo não há perigo, vem te necessito

A distância não é

Motivo do esquecimento, aqui estou com contigo

E para sempre eu estarei

Ao te beijar

Minha vida mudaria em um segundo

Você, seria meu equilíbrio, meu destino

Beija-me e só assim posso ter você

Eternamente em minha mente

Ao te beijar

Minha vida mudaria em um segundo

Você, seria meu equilíbrio, meu destino

Beijame e só assim posso ter você

Eternamente em minha mente

Ao te beijar

Minha vida mudaria em um segundo

Você, seria meu equilíbrio, meu destino

Beijame e só assim posso ter você

Eternamente em minha mente

Ao te beijar...

Ao te beijar...

Beijar você...

Beijar você, beijar você...


End file.
